


Catch

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Bobby Singer, Parental Bobby Singer, Slice of Life, Summer, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fffc 100th special challenge, graphic depictions of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Bobby is enjoying a summer afternoon with the boys.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Catch

It had reached golden hour, the setting sun bathing everything in warm glow. Bobby knew he should pack up the boys and head back to the house before they lost the light, but Dean had gotten really into their game of catch. Sam had tired himself out hunting for bugs and was sacked out under the nearby tree. The breeze was just right, letting you feel the warmth of the day, but not get overheated by it. The grass was just tall enough to dance along with the breeze. The cooler he'd packed sandwiches, chips, and sodas in was already empty, the dumped ice melting next to it forging a tiny river to nowhere. 

A few more throws wouldn't hurt anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 98. graphic depictions of summer  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
